


Strokes and Blows

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim gives Jim the best fellatio in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strokes and Blows

Mayim was alone in the dressing room sitting on a couch browsing the web through her mobile phone for some random updates about the field of biology when she unexpectedly got redirected to some adult site pop ups which caught her attention for a moment. She continued scrolling at the site and got herself starting to feel turned on. Before she was able to be completely hooked with what she was looking at, Jim suddenly barged in the room. She slowly hid her phone’s screen on her chest and looked at him.

“Hey.” She uttered trying to sound as normal as she could and convincing herself mentally that he didn’t see what she was looking at.  
“Hey! Sorry I didn’t know you were here.” Jim apologized and walked towards the drawers looking for something.

“What are you looking for?” She asked. She looked back at her phone’s screen as Jim was facing back away from her and she saw a fellatio video playing on mute. She planned on closing the browser but she seemed more fascinated instead and so she just turned off the screen so she can resume watching later.

“Lighter… Where is it…” He replied as he searched all the drawers for it. “I think it’s there on the third drawer over there.” She said. He immediately checked on it. “There.” He felt relieved. “Lighter for what?” She got curious because he knows there’s a possibility that she might think he went back to smoking and it won’t please her. He paused for a while and turned to her. “Oh. This is not for me. Johnny asked me to get this, they’re gonna smoke outside.” He explained. She remained wordless and just nodded as she continued browsing her phone. He walked towards the door about to leave.

“Uhm. Jim.” She uttered stopping him. “Congratulations on the success of your stage play.” She continued. “I heard it sold more than what is expected.” She added. He felt flattered. “Oh. Yes. Thank you.” He replied ecstatically. Suddenly silence crept in. “I’m gonna go. They’re waiting for this (lighter).” He cuts the silence. She felt a bit disappointed for she hoped he would stay longer as she opened up a topic.

“Oh. Okay.” She replied shortly and immediately moved her sight back to her phone. Jim has been very sensitive with her language and he knew there was something wrong. “What’s with that ‘oh okay’?” He asked. “What? Nothing.” She replied. Jim knew she was up to something. He closed the door and postponed his leaving. He stood up in front of her and asked her again. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up to him and faked a smile. “What do you mean?” She pretended clueless. “Mayim. I know you. You can’t hide anything from me.” He pointed out. She faked a giggle in response and rested her back at the couch as she continued pressing random things on her phone without any purpose. “I don’t know what you’re saying.” She uttered. Jim remained still and observed her for a moment. “Aren’t Johnny waiting for that lighter?” She asked for she started to feel awkward having him stand in front him watching her.

He bent down a bit on her level and had his face close to her face. He held her hand holding the phone and moved it away slowly. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. “Now tell me.” He requested. “Nothing, Jim.” She refused and looked away from his eyes. “Mayim. What do you want? Who knows I want something too?” He continued asking. She returned her sight on him. “Then show me what do you want right now. Who knows I might have the courage to tell you what I want after you show me.” She dared him despite that she has no idea what he was talking about.

“Let me show you what I want.” He cupped her face and pressed his lips against her giving her some passionate kisses that she gladly reciprocated. She slowly withdrew herself making a little distance between their lips. “Exactly.” She uttered breathlessly. He smiled knowing she had the same desires that moment. He moved and sat down beside her without letting their lips be apart as he tried to push her gently to make her lie down the couch enabling him to dominate her with his kisses but her body was just halfway slanted from the couch when someone knocked at the door cutting off their intimate moment. They bot immediately withdrew from the kiss and moved their sight towards the door.

“Jim! Are you there?” Johnny’s voice called from the outside. They looked at each other. “The lighter.” Mayim reminded Jim. “Oh. Yes.” He recalled. He took the lighter and walked towards the door as Mayim fixed herself and sat normally on the couch. Jim opened the door and handed Johnny the lighter. “What took you so long?” Johnny asked. “Sorry I was doing something.” He explained. Johnny wondered what he was doing. He tried to peek inside the room but Jim attempted to keep him from seeing Mayim inside, yet, Johnny saw Mayim’s reflection from the dresser anyway.

“Oh.” Johnny uttered. “Oh. Oh what?” Jim pretended he was clueless. “Nevermind. We’ll be going out for some food, you wanna come?” Johnny invited him despite that he knows he would decline. “Food? Oh. I don’t think so. Count me out for now.” Jim declined and Johnny immediately left.

As soon as Johnny left. Jim locked the door for some privacy and paused for a while trying to release the nervousness he had. After a while he looked at Mayim. She was smiling at him seeming to find him being nervous very funny. “How fast does your heart beat right now?” She joked. He smiled and sat beside her. “We almost got caught. The door wasn’t locked.” He told her. “He didn’t see anything. Calm down.” She comforted him. She giggled as she moved closer to him and it sounded so seductive to him. She placed short continuous kisses on him as her palms rested on his chest. He reciprocated the kiss, he would largely lean towards for more. She continued kissing him passionately as she pushes him against the couch and going a bit on top of him. “What are you doing?” He asked seeming a pleased and curious. She didn’t respond and continued kissing him. His hand was on her bare legs and moved upwards and it surprised him that she stopped his hands from going anywhere. He looked at her seeking for an explanation. “There is actually something that I wanna give you.” She teased him. He was clueless until she began unbuckling his belt. “Woah. This is… New.” He uttered. “It is.” She began to unzip his pants and dropping it low enabling her to have a sight of his large manhood figure through his briefs. She began to caress him at the top of his undergarment and played with the lining of his hardness teasing him so badly. Jim felt sweaty in titillation. He never thought he would get such a wonderful thing from her that day. After some minutes of caressing she stood up and removed her blazer and walked towards the dresser showering her hands with some baby oil “I wouldn’t let you forget this.” She said seductively and walked back to him. She grabbed his belt and tied his hands together. “I don’t want any distractions.” She said fierily turning him on even more. She pulled down his briefs and grabbed her erection with her oily hands. Jim had to catch his breath as he gets hornier as watches her. She gently groped him with his hand and began stroking his hardness.

“Oh God.” Jim barely exclaimed after receiving a couple of stroking from her. Her hands were well lubricated with the baby oil that it felt so good. She continued stroking him slowly as she looked at him eye to eye giving him more feels. “You’re the devil.” He uttered. “You’re calling me the devil, I’m just starting.” She retorted and accelerated her stroking giving him much more sensation to cope with. “Oh boy… Oh boy…” Jim uttered and almost reached the climax but before he did, she stopped and moved up to him and pecked on his lips. “You like it?” She asked right after kissing him. “You make me so horny. So bad.” He said with such emotions. He thought that she was done with her business but she began to shower him with kisses again and unbuttoned his top. She stroked his muscular body with her oily hands as she exchange passionate kisses with him which took quite some time.

It’s her first time to give such, I haven’t reached my climax yet but she stopped stroking me. She must be new to this but it’s still hot.

Jim thought. Suddenly Mayim’s lips left his and began kissing his neck moving down kissing his chest, his abs teasing her terribly. She stopped as she went lower down to his pelvis. “You’re not…” He uttered in surprise.

So she stroked me and didn’t let me reach my climax because she is going to do this. Oh my God.

He spoke in his mind as he watched her grab his erection upright stroking it for a few gently. She smiled seductively at him before she started licking his erection’s head. “Oh… fuck…” He moaned. She liked the way he moaned. She stroked him with her oily hands as she tickled his erection with her tongue gently rubbing it against him. “I’m such a lucky man… Oh…” He moaned. She transitioned from tickling his erection to gently sucking the tip of it with her mouth repeatedly. “Mayim… Oh my goodness… Oh. Yes…” He kept on moaning. She continued sucking his hardness part by part, deeper and deeper giving him extreme sensation that he would barely handle. “Mayim… You’re… … I’m gonna fuck you so hard… Oh….” He couldn’t barely think. Suddenly he reached climax. Mayim knew about it and seductively spit it on him giving his erection more lubrication. She went back on stroking him. “Fuck. Fuck.” He exclaimed. “That was so good damn it. Come here.” He said. “I’m not yet done.” She replied. “You have more? You’re gonna kill me.” He replied finding it hard to believe that there was more than what she just did to him. She began stroking his shaft again and massaging his nuts gently. “You’re a God.” He told her. She smiled at him and began giving him another round of fellatio. She sucked his hardness as she massaged his nuts with her hands. She made him come repeatedly until he was almost out of his mind. She drove him crazy with her skills and techniques. She gave him a very fiery deep throat and blow for the last round of her fellatio. She set his erection free from her mouth before he ejaculated for the last time. She immediately moved up and gave him a fiery kiss as her hands continued stroking him until he reached orgasm. As soon as she felt him shaking after coming, she stopped stroking him and they became unmoving for a couple of moments, nevertheless, their lips remained glued to each other.

Jim loved the warmth of her lying on top of him. He felt her smiling. She moved a bit creating a distance between their faces. “Sorry. I was so horny.” She apologized. “I love it.” He replied. “No one in this world can make me that crazy as you do.” He continued. She blushed and buried her face on his chest.

“I am so embarrassed. I’m so…”  
“No. No.” He giggled finding her shyness after what they just did so adorable. “Here’s a thing. You make me so horny. Like I would wanna do you every time I see you. How weird is that?” He confessed trying to comfort her. She looked back at him. “Then do me.” She dared making him a bit startled hearing her permission. “I’m kidding.” She laughed. “You’re so tensed.” She continued. “I could die at peace if that was real.” He laughed with her. She rested her head at his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her skin enjoying her softness and smoothness on his palms.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” He whispered. She moved her sight back to him and gave him a peck on his lips. “I’m so lucky to have you too.” She confessed.

-END-


End file.
